A software application can be developed by a software maker for subsequent use on one or more computing devices. There are numerous approaches by which the software maker may make the software application available for installation and/or use on one or more computing devices. One such approach involves distributing the software application by enabling the software application to be downloaded to one or more computing devices from a system having access to the software application.
One example of such a system is an online software distribution system that allows users to download one or multiple software applications that the online software distribution system has access to. The maker of a software application may provide the online software distribution system with access to the software application (e.g., by uploading the software application to the online software distribution system). In turn, a user or administrator of a computing device may download a software application to the computing device by using the online software distribution system. As such, online distribution systems allow software makers (e.g., software developers, businesses involved with software development, etc.) to make numerous software applications available for installation and/or use on multiple computing devices. Some online distribution systems for distributing software applications are known as “Application stores” or “App. stores,” for short.
A conventional online software distribution system may collect numerous types of information associated with its operation. For example, an online software distribution system may collect information associated with one or more software applications being distributed by the system. Such information may include historical and current information about transactions corresponding to software applications. For example, the online software distribution system may collect information about how many times an application has been purchased and/or downloaded in a particular time period.